Lord bite my a
by sabrina-p
Summary: Kagome goes to a new school, and meets an interesting youkai that can drive her up the wall but bring her back down to earth.


Hello all, well this is another fanfic that'll most likely take me a year to finish  
  
Disclaimer: Does owning Inuyasha plush toys count as owning him? Guess not, well then I don't own Inuyasha, so leave me alone bout it. Summary: A regular plot about Kagome and Inu in high school, though I might make it a sess/kag fic.him yes I think it will be. ON WITH THE SHOW.er fic  
  
Silver Twinkles Kagome slouched into the school. She hated Mondays. Yet she hated them even more when she had a Monday on her first day at a new school. See Kagome was a punk military brat. She was always moving to new towns and new places.  
  
She had on her whole "I'm new and punk so leave me the freak alone" look. She had the black flare jeans; the studded belt with chains dangling from the oversized ragged belt loops. She had a black fitted tee which screamed at unsuspecting strangers "I can't sleep clowns will eat me." But the most shocking feature about her was her raven black silk spun hair with unnatural silver bangs. Most people strayed away from her but she didn't care, she liked it when people left her alone.  
  
She shoved open the oversized wooden door to the office. "Oh hello, you must be a new student." Kagome mentally screamed "Duh!" at the over perky office assistant who was now shuffling through a teetering stack of papers. Then a twinkle of sliver caught the corner of her eye. She turned to see a door, which had been closed, was now ajar with a boy about her age standing in the crack. Mr. Tama next time you feel the urge to skateboard down the 3rd floor stairs could you please restrain yourself from doing so." "Yes Ms. Sakura." Then he mumbled "But the second floor seems nice." Which Kagome seem to only hear. She let out a slight chuckle and smirked, The boy suddenly glanced her way surprised anyone heard him. "So we have a new human punk chick in school. Feh, you won't last long. You look to weak to last a week here."  
  
Kagome taken slightly aback by his comment quickly recovered. "Well sorry, but if I seem that weak to you then why are you still standing there staring holes into my head. You could just shrug me off like most people do. I seem to think its better that way. I have no one to get annoyed with then." She then turned back to the assistance desk as if she had never moved. "Ignore Inuyasha, He's so big headed I'm surprised he can even get his head through the school doors." Called a voice from the door, which Kagome had walked in five minutes ago. The girl walked over to Kagome and held out her hand. "Hello, my name is Sango, You seem to have met Inuyasha. I won't say anything further about him. You'll see that he's as harmless as the ears on the top of his head." "Ears on the top of his head?" Sango then realized that Kagome hadn't seen the dog-ears on his head. Sango grabbed Inuyasha by his sleeve and dragged him to the front of Kagome and pointed to his head. (A/N: I would stop here that would make Chapter 2 extremely short.)  
Out of no where Kagome's hand shot out at his ears. Before she knew it she was rubbing the white puffy ears and Inuyasha was trying to hold back a purr. Sango, eyebrows raised, spoke up. "Well I can see you two should get along. The only one ever to do that was me and I got slapped." "You slapped a girl!?" The next thing that could be heard was a "Kwack" of Inuyasha's head coming in contact with the oversized wooden door.  
Before Kagome could glance at the image she was pinned to the floor with the wind knocked out of her. "Would you like to try that again:" Inuyasha growled through clinched teeth. "Yes, yes I would." She then reached up and grabbed his ears and began giving them both a massage. Inuyasha could not sustain the purr, which had a hint of growling in it. 'What the freak, I'm purring DAMMIT!' 'Okay, This chick deserves it.'  
  
A/N: To short to long? Would you consider that a cliffy. I kinda do. Tell me what ya think. History on this story: It started out as a short story for language arts. I had no clue what to write and I had writer's block for one of my other fanfics so I came up with this real fast. I liked it and so I plan on finishing it. 


End file.
